Conquests
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Something, or someONE catches Tony's attention. Expanding on this. First NCIS ficlet.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I'm just writing this for fun. I get nothing out of this.  
Just a little something I thought of.  
First NCIS fic, feedback greatly appreciated!

* * *

**

_i. the new girl

* * *

_

It was an extremely slow day, which was rare for NCIS. Gibbs was nowhere to be found and McGee went off to see Abby, which left Tony and Ziva at their respective desks.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad would Probie get if I placed his office supplies in Jell-o?" Tony asked as he tried to balance a pen on his finger. It wasn't working out so well.

Ziva looked up from the magazine she was reading and gave him the 'why-did-you-just-open-your-mouth' look.

"Twenty," she stated, not even going to bother lecturing him about how ridiculous that idea was.

Tony was about to make a remark about how he thought Ziva knew how to count when he got distracted…

By what? The new girl at the office.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white button up blouse, and a pair of shiny black pumps to match. She had pulled her dark auburn hair into a messy bun and her hazel eyes were scanning the room as she walked by the bullpen.

And by the way Tony's jaw and pen dropped, he liked what he saw. When she was out of hearing range, Tony quickly snapped out of his daze and turned to Ziva.

"Who was that?" he asked quickly, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Special Agent Hayes," Ziva said as she watched Tony carefully. "She transferred from LA a couple of weeks ago," she continued.

"A couple of weeks ago?" Tony said in disbelief. He quickly got up from his chair and tried to smooth out his shirt and hair as he tried to catch up with his new conquest.

Ziva rolled her eyes. Even though she knew very little about Agent Hayes, she knew enough to know that it would take more than Tony's charm and looks to gain her attention.

"Let the games begin," she muttered under her breath as she resumed looking through her magazine.

* * *

**A/N: I might consider writing more about Tony's adventures in trying to woo Agent Hayes, but I'd like your opinion of this first before that happens! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Competition

Here's the next installment of "Conquests".  
I apologize for the shortness of it, but it's all I really could crank out at the moment.  
Reviews would be lovelyy.

* * *

_ii. competition

* * *

_

"Special Agent Hayes," she heard a masculine voice say behind her. She turned around and saw a rather handsome looking agent.

She arched one eyebrow. "You know, it's not fair. You appear to know my name, but I don't even know yours," she said smiling.

He smiled. She thought it was a rather nice smile.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," he said as he leaned casually against one of the cubicle walls.

Oh. So he's one of _those_ kinds of guys.

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Tony, but I think it's time for you to get back to work," she said, smirking.

"I actually quite like spending my time right here, talking to you," he mumbled.

She didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes this time. "Oh really? I don't think Gibbs would appreciate that."

She smirked, walking towards her desk and grabbing her trench coat.

"DiNozzo! Get your butt over here! Bring James Cooper into custody. Ziva, go with him," Gibbs barked out.

"Where the hell is McGee?" he said muttering as he walked towards the elevator.

"He's with Abby, Gibbs," Agent Hayes said, stepping into the elevator. She held open the door for Tony and Ziva.

"Thanks, Martie. Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Autopsy. Ducky's taking me out to lunch," she said.

She heard someone snicker. She rolled her eyes. The elevator door opened and Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs walked out into the main lobby.

"Boss, how do you know Agent Hayes?" Tony asked, curious.

"It's none of your business, DiNozzo, but I took her out to dinner last night," Gibbs said.

Tony's mouth opened, and turned to look at the closing elevator doors. He swore that "Martie" winked at him.

To Ziva, it became apparent that it wasn't only Gibbs who had a thing for red heads.

* * *

**A.N: Gibbs and "Martie's" relationship is NOT what it appears to be. ;) Feedback, please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Phase

**Here's the next installment. As always, I only own the OCs.

* * *

**_iii. just a phase

* * *

_**  
**

"Ducky, tell me about Tony," Martie inquired as she speared a baby tomato onto her fork.

Ducky set down his fork and clasped his hands together. "Tony's an excellent field agent; he used to work in homicide in Baltimore. He loves movies and it seems he has a movie quote for just about any situation," he said as he resumed eating his fettuccini.

"But what about relationships?" she asked as she moved her salad to the side and started eating her baked ziti.

"Well, my dear, he has commitment issues. The last time he did try to have a real relationship, well, let's just say it didn't end well. It would be a safe bet to say that he's reluctant to have another go at the commitment thing," he said.

"How'd it end badly?" she said softly, biting her lip.

"All I'm going to say is that he was undercover and when his cover was blown…What's with all the questions, Martha? Has Agent DiNozzo tickled your fancy?" Ducky asked, curious.

"No, no not in the least. It appears that I have tickled Tony's fancy," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, it'll be just a phase, my dear. Anthony takes an interest in any good looking girl. He'll leave you alone in no time," he said reassuringly.

Martha wasn't so certain about that.

"Hey George what's new?" Martha asked as she walked towards her desk. She worked under Agent Michael Balboa and George Thomas was just one of her partners. Her other partner was Jesse Masterson.

"Not much, Martie. I'm currently looking up the bank records of Mrs. Stonewell," he said as his eyes scanned his computer screen. With his dark hair combed back, he was another version of McGee, but not as geeky.

"You think she's connected to her husband's death?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. For a loving wife of fifteen years, she isn't doing much grieving," Jesse said as he walked in.

Jesse, with his blond hair and blue eyes, could charm the pants off of any woman. That's where the similarities with Anthony DiNozzo ended. Jesse was happily married with his second child on the way.

"Have you looked up the husband's life insurance policy?" Balboa asked.

"No, but I'm on it," Martha said as she sat down at her desk. She picked up her desk phone and punched in some numbers.

Looking up, she noticed one Special Agent DiNozzo staring at her from across the room.

She definitely had a feeling this wasn't going to be just a phase.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback would be lovely, as always. :)**


End file.
